Technical Field
The present invention concerns a method of controlling a flight obstacle lighting arrangement and a structure having a flight obstacle lighting arrangement, in which a receiver co-operates with a switching device for the flight obstacle lighting arrangement. The invention further concerns a system for controlling a flight obstacle lighting arrangement.
Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2005 019 193 U1 discloses a system for controlling obstacle lighting arrangements by mode S transponder signals.
DE 10 2006 007 536 A1 discloses a wind power installation having a flight lighting arrangement in which the flight lighting arrangement is switched on only when a vehicle, preferably an aircraft, approaches the wind power installation to a predetermined distance.
It is also known in the field of flight obstacle identification in particular to provide lights for the lighting arrangement redundantly so that, even upon the failure of a light, the flight obstacle is always still identified as a flight obstacle and is correspondingly perceptible.
Flight obstacle lighting arrangements serve for flight safety to draw the attention of the pilots of aircraft to flight obstacles in good time. Accordingly in particular the safety aspect also plays a paramount part in operation of flight obstacle lighting arrangements.